Pokemon Academy of Despair
by Drew Hayden LaRousse
Summary: In a world where pokemon was just a game, a group of high schoolers get accepted into a prestigious school. Unknown that they would soon awaken in a school-like prison, the group sets forth. They meet the Principal of the school. A talking meowth, who claims they must lose all connection to the home and live by his rules, or commit the "perfect crime" to graduate and leave.
1. Welcome to Pokemon Academy

**Okay, so this is a new story that me and my RP friend are doing together. It takes the world from Dangan Ronpa and brings the pokemon characters into it. It's kind of a Crossover...but not really...but anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Warning it will be a bit mature, with language and violence, so if you do not like that kind of thing, you might want to run now. **

Chapter 1: Welcome To Pokemon Academy

The day finally came, where Silver received his acceptance letter. He smiled a bit as he walked with it in hand to his new high school. This school was presumed to be the best in all the regions and only select few could actually get in. He looked once more at his paper. The Academy's Chosen. He didn't quite understand it, so he shrugged and entered the gate that lead to the building. He looked forward at the building as his vision blurred. He rubbed his eyes and fell to the ground as he blacked out.

When he awoke he was in a classroom. He looked from side to side. "What happened to me?" He said as he stood and began to observe the classroom. It was almost eight and the classroom was empty from what he could tell. He looked around for any sign of where the other students might be when the speakers in the school turned on. "All freshmen, please report to the school gymnasium. Thank you."

Silver sighed as he brushed his hair from his face and followed signs until he reached the gym. Inside were fourteen other people. A crimson eyed boy was hugging a girl with brown hair and Sapphire eyes. A girl with midnight blue hair was in hysterics wondering why she woke up in a classroom while her friend tried to console her. Behind him was a boy with an odd hat who stood apart from the group. Another group of students were in a circle talking amidst themselves.

"Hey you were supposed to be here at 8:30 sharp!" shouted the crimson eyed boy, dashing to him and pointing at him. "There is no excuse for tardiness!"

"S-sorry..." Silver said as he looked down.

"Do not apologize! You should not be late!"

He looked away then started to look around. "Is this really all of us there is?"

"U-uuh yeah," a brunette said as she scratched her head, smiling with a light blush on her face.

Sapphire walked over to Ruby. "Don't scare him away already." She said as she playfully punched him. "He's probably just as confused as we are."

"Hey don't ruin my uniform!" he growled as he brushed his sleeve off.

Sapphire pouted a bit. "Did you guys see any teachers or any other students at all on your way here?"

Silver shook his head. "I didn't see anyone."

"I didn't.." White blinked and Ruby shook his head

Silver sighed. "Well then...who called us here?"

Just as he spoke the intercom came on. "Testing, Testing, aw who am I kidding. I know you guys can hear me." Meowth appeared from behind the podium on the stage.

"What the?!" Ruby turned and looked at him and White jumped a bit

Silver stepped forward and Sapphire took Ruby's hand. "T-this can't be real...can it Ruby?" she asked.

"I'm right in front of you, and you can't believe your eyes?" Meowth said looking slightly hurt.

Ruby turned red and pulled away and glared at Meowth. "Thats exactly our point! What the hell is going on here?!"

"Glad you asked!" Everyone come closer so I don't have to yell. I am Meowth, your principal! I would like to congratulate you on being selected to enter this school first off."

Sapphire looked down and rubbed her arm slightly.

"Whats the point of it?" Gold blurted out.

"The point of this meeting is to welcome you and to let you in on some rules of this place. Now listen closely, the rulebook will be sent to your PDA's but I need to tell you anyway. Rule 1: You cannot leave until you graduate." He paused.

Ruby, White and Gold checked their PDAs and blinked. "What do you mean graduate?" White said.

"Oh that is simple! You either get to live the rest of your lives here or graduate. To graduate, you must kill a fellow classmate!"

"Kill?!" Ruby shouted.

Sapphire jumped slightly. "You can't be serious!"

"Well, there is more to it than that! You can't just kill someone...that would be to simple. After a body is found, I will give you a certain amount of time to look for evidence and then we will hold a trial. To escape here you must not be caught."

"That is just stupid!" White yelled at him.

"Humph! Why would anyone kill anyone?!" Blue called.

"Well, if you don't you can always just give up your past connections to your home and past life and just live here by the rules."

"You cant do that! Im leaving!" White yelled at him.

"You can try, but there are no exits...as you will find out."

Black ran to her side. "It can't be impossible to escape!" He looked around the gym at the windows that were barred and had steel plats and bolts keeping them shut, and any door that lead anywhere but to a different room in the school were locked or kept shut as well.

"This is completely idiotic and criminality!" Ruby scowled at Meowth.

"Well...this is how I like things! Now...as for the murders! You can slice people up, drown them, cook them up, stab them..." he trailed on with different ways to kill each other.

Green looked down and away. "You really think someone here would kill someone else?!" He snapped. "You've got to be fucking kidding."

"I agree with him! This is ridiculous!" White called and stormed to the doors.

"Well, aside from that, night time begins at 10, You must all head back to your rooms then. You each have your own rooms. Girls' bathrooms have locks but boys do not. A boy may not enter the girls changing room nor may a girl enter the boys. If anyone attempts to be wise and kill me, then they will die. I'd like to keep the unnecessary violence down to a minimum. Feel free to walk around and get to know the place. Also there is all the food and drinks you will need in the kitchen."

"This is insane!" Ruby yelled and scowled at him.

"Well, I am sorry it doesn't fit your liking, maybe you will be the one to graduate." He said as he smiled.

"Hell no! Im not killing anyone!"

"Well, have a nice life." he said as he disappeared.

Yellow looked down as she looked at the rest of them. "I don't want to be here!"

"This is totally insane..." Gold grunted and stormed off. White gulped as she walked off, Ruby following and Blue.

Sapphire dashed after Ruby and sighed. "Don't leave me here Ruby!"

Silver walked off and began exploring the school as well. Red walked through his dorm and smiled. "Well..someone is determined for us to kill each other." He said as he observed the swords on the dresser mounts, and tool sets in the drawers.

Ruby walked down the halls, looking around as he grumbled to himself quietly.

"This guy can't be serious..." Sapphire stated again as she looked around, at doors, windows and vents.

"There is no way out!" Platina whined. "We have to get out of here, I don't want to be here! I want to be home with my family!"

"I am not bothering with that! He said there is no exit, then there is none! I am just monitoring the halls for now!" Ruby stated.

Sapphire sighed and the intercom turned on again to announce night time was approaching and that people should go to their rooms.

Ruby groaned and walked off to his room and shut the door.

**Well that is chapter one...what do you guys think? Please leave a review and if you guys like me and Kris will keep writing. :D**


	2. The First Murder

**I'm sorry if some parts of this is a little choppy. Please remember that it was a role play between me and another person. Also being 15 characters at once is a bit difficult. Thank you for the reviews.**

Chapter 2: The First Murder

The next morning, Sapphire, Red, Green, Yellow, Platina, Silver, and Crys sat at the table as they waited for the rest of them. "So no one has snapped yet?" Red joked and Green glared at him.

"People's lives are on the line here, and you are going to joke about this?" Red shrugged.

"You are all so slow!" Ruby paced around in the cafeteria. "They were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago! Just wait till they are here!" he scoffed.

Sapphire yawned and laid her head on the table. "Ruby...already?" She sighed. Her boyfriend didn't seem like this much of a time nazi normally, then again, he was a good bit of the time.

Black walked in and sighed. "Sorry, I overslept..." He said as he yawned, his hair sticking up messily as he walked into the cafeteria about 20 minutes later.

"There is no excuse for that! A good scholar cannot be late!" he growled.

White sat on the counter in the kitchen and yawned. "I was already here.. Just fell asleep..." she drank her milk and yawned again. Blue walked in and Ruby started to scold her.

"I never claimed to be a good scholar." Black mumbled as he sat down. "Where are the blue and blond hair boys and the green hair kid..."

Wally rushed in and panted a bit. "S-sorry..I got lost on the way here..." He said as he looked down. He bowed and walked to sit down.

"Finally someone who knows how to bow to a representative of scholars!" Ruby boasted and hugged Wally.

Wally blushed and looked away. Green cleared his throat as he stood. "Anyone seen the Blue hair kid with the scarf and the blond? and the raven hair, rambunctious one?" He repeated with a slightly annoyed tone.

"No I have not.." he scratched his head as Gold walked in, grumbling a bit.

Green glared at him. "Well...Why were you late?" he said with arms crossed.

"I slept in, something wrong with that?" Gold grunted.

"Yes that is very wrong!" Ruby shouted.

Yellow giggled a bit as she looked over at Ruby "Well...now we are just missing two..right?"

"Who else?" White looked at her.

"Um.." Yellow pulled out her PDA "two boys...Dia and Pearl..." she stated.

Platina's eyes widened. "W-wait...pearl isn't here?!" she looked around for her friend.

"Should we look for them?" Blue said.

Platina nodded. "Pearl is my best friend...He is normally not this late..." She rushed towards the dorms and looked at her PDA to find which one was his.

Everyone else followed but Ruby walked. "Hey no running!"

Platina reached the door and knocked. "P-pearl?" She called. "O-open up!"

White cracked her knuckles as she kicked the door down with ease. "Hot damn," Ruby blinked.

Sapphire growled and punched him. "Watch what you say, Damn it..."

Black smiled a bit as he followed the worried Platina into the room. She began looking around frantically. "P-pearl?"

"What?!" he flinched and rubbed his arm and walked in.

"You are such a flirt..." She mumbled. Platina was near to tears as she searched his apartment.

"How?" Ruby asked her.

Sapphire huffed and rolled her eyes. "Never mind." The rest of the group entered the room and began looking as well. Pearl snored on his bed as Dia was on the couch, a cereal box on his chest. Ruby huffed out air as he became red in anger.

Platina stormed towards the two and punched Pearl. "YOU JERK!" She yelled as she began to repeatedly hit him. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Ow ow ow!" Pearl shouted and sat up. "Quit it!"

Platina hugged him and cried and Sapphire sighed. "Well...it seems no one has snapped yet. This isn't any fun..." Red said as he walked out.

A PDA Announcement was broadcasted just as he spoke. "I Agree completely!" Meowth stated. "Everyone meet in the gym!"

"God dammit!" Ruby scoffed and glared at the PDA and left.

Everyone sighed and followed to the gym. Chairs were laid out this time and everyone took a seat. Meowth stood at the podium once more. "You are all boring! Why hasn't anyone died yet?" He complained.

"Cause we wont do it!" Gold shouted

"Hmm...That is what I forgot!" The cat exclaimed. "I forgot to give you guys a motive!" He smirked. "Well, in that case, Go to the computer room! I have a gift for all of you." They grunted and walked off to the computer room.

On the table there were cds with each person's name. Silver sighed and picked his up. He walked to as computer and put the head phones on as he watched it along with everyone else. Ruby sat down as he put in the CD and started it. Sapphire sat beside him with her's and soon got out of her chair as she cried. Ruby looked down as his eyes were wide. White sobbed as she ran out quickly. Everyone else was wide eyed as they gulped.

Black ran after white and grabbed her by the hand. "W-wait!" He said, still shaken up from his own video. The distraught girl continued to cry as she covered her mouth. Black pulled her close and held her tight. "Shhh, its gonna be okay..."

"b-but...!"

"It will be alright...You will get out of here I promise..." he said as he looked her in the eyes.

"b-black..." she sobbed into his chest.

Everyone else began leaving the room. "Don't worry okay?" He said one more time before wiping her tears. She nodded slightly, and Black took her hand as they began walking back to the dorms. White followed closely as she sniffled. "Cheer up okay?" He asked as he let her go. "See you in the morning."

The rest of the day most of the group remained in their room, distraught from the video. The next morning everyone gathered in the kitchen but Platina. Ruby grumbled under his breath as he paced around. "Well? Is she coming or not?" Red said with an annoyed tone.

Yellow looked over at him. "I don't want to hear it..after yesterday...I almost didn't come out..."

"This is so ridiculous! When will she come?!" Exclaimed Ruby.

"I will go check..." Silver huffed as he stood and Crys nodded.

"I will go with you." She stated. "Hey, Pearl, you are friends with her, maybe you can get her to come out."

"She is stubborn as hell but I guess," Pearl said as he stood and followed.

The group walked off to her room and Crys knocked. "Hey, Plat? Open up okay?" She went to twist the knob and realized it was unlocked.

"Huh?" Pearl blinked.

Silver pushed the door opened and walked in covering his mouth when he saw the scene before him. Blood was all over the room as well as an obvious sign of a struggle. Crys turned away as she covered her mouth. "I-I'm going to be sick..."

"What the hell?!" Pearl shouted and ran around the room

"Calm down.." Silver stated. There was a small blood trail leading to the closet in her room. Silver gulped as he opened the door then glanced away quickly as he saw the body. Pearl followed as his eyes widened.

Crys looked over and held her stomach as she vomited in a nearby waste basket. A loud "ding" Was heard as an announcement went off. "A BODY WAS FOUND! Check your PDA For a few details and check out the crime scene. I will call when the class trial is to begin!" Meowth stated.

"P-platina..." Pearl muttered and fell to his knees.

Silver patted his back and helped him up. "Come on...You don't need to see this..." He pushed Silver away as he ran off. Silver sighed and walked to the kitchen to get the others. "Platina is dead..."

"What?!" Ruby's eyes widened.

He looked down. "Platina...she was cut up...pretty badly. We found her in her closet, and her door was unlocked...Someone could have broken in last night and-" Silver paused.

"Someone has killed her!" Ruby boasted and White groaned.

"If you didn't hear the announcement, we have some time to decide who we think it is..." He said as he walked back towards the room and began examining. Ruby nodded as he followed. Silver began looking at the body and the cuts around her body. "Well, someone hated her...or just loves killing." Silver stated. "This is over kill..."

Green walked in and looked at the door and the markings in the area where the struggle took place. "There is a note over here." He said as he picked it up. "It's asking someone to meet her here..."

"Lemme see!" Ruby snatched it as he read it through.

The note read: "Hey, meet me after curfew in my door. I need to talk to you about something important. - Platina"

Green sighed. "I didn't see any name that it was addressed to, but who is she close to? I don't think she would invite one of us she just met into her room"

"Isn't she close to Dia and Pearl?"

"Pearl for sure. She panicked when he was missing, but she didn't seem to respond to Dia missing at all..."

"Is that so..?" Ruby asked.

"What are you saying?" Green asked as he raised his brow.

"Pearl could be a suspect right?" Ruby said.

"Possibly." Green stated.

Silver butted in. "I don't think it was him...His reaction to her death did not seemed faked at all...it was true shock...but...If it was him, he ran off after we found her body, and why would he kill his best friend so brutally?"

**Well, that is it for this chapter! Keep reading, the class trial is up next! Please leave a review and I will update asap!**


End file.
